Unexpected Surprises
by WoWGirl1124
Summary: The trio are about to embark on a wonderful 7th year at Hogwarts. Unexpected things happen when people everywhere begin to fall in love with others they never thought they would. Please read and review. Rated T/M for adult situations/self-injury.
1. Summer With The Weasley's

**I do not own anything. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Please don't be too harsh, although, criticism is welcomed. Please read and review. I hope you enjoy! Thanks.**

**~FreeThinkingChick16**

**Chapter One: Summer with the Weasley's**

It was a typical summer morning for Hermione Jean Granger. She woke up to the sound of birds outside her window and the smell of breakfast, courtesy of her mother. She yawned, stretched, and slowly got up and made her way to the bathroom. She took a nice cold shower to wake her up. She always did like being alert and a cold shower always did the trick for her.

After her shower, she waltzed back into her bedroom in search for fresh clothes. When she steeped into her room, what she found was Ron's owl, Pigwideon sitting on her bed. She smiled and walked over to her bed and took the letter from Pig.

"Pig, I don't have any owl treats up here, but I can give some bacon when we go downstairs." The owl hooted in understanding and flew up and perched himself on Hermione's shoulder. He nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck, making Hermione laugh.

Hermione opened up the letter, which she knew was from Ron and smiled at its contents.

_Hey, 'Mione, _

_It's pretty boring without you or Harry around. I was wondering if you wanted to come down for the summer and stay at the Burrow? I've already invited Harry and he said he could come. We'd love for you to be here, too. Please write back soon. We miss you a lot!_

_Love from,_

_Ron_

Hermione quickly got dressed and ran down to the kitchen where her parents were sitting, sipping their coffee and reading the Muggle newspaper. Pig had flown out her window and back in through the kitchen window, settling himself on one of the kitchen chairs.

Richard and Aubrey Granger looked up with amused expressions as they saw the look of excitement in their daughter's eyes. Aubrey was the first to recover and smiled at her daughter.

"Good morning, dear. What's the excitement all about?" Mrs. Granger paid no attention to the fact that an owl was now in her kitchen, nibbling on bacon. After learning that her only daughter was a witch, she basically was used to just about anything. Aubrey looked up expectantly at Hermione, waiting for her to catch her breath.

"Mum, I know you and dad wanted to spend time with me this summer, but Ron invited me to spend the summer at the Burrow with him and Harry. Please, oh please, let me go! Besides, you guys work a lot and I barely get to see you as it is." Hermione looked pleadingly at her father, knowing he would give in before her mother.

Aubrey glanced over at Richard, who gave a small nod. Aubrey sighed in defeat. "All right, you can go. But, I want you to write to us once a week so that we know how you're doing. Is that understood?"

Hermione nodded frantically, squealed and ran up to her mother, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! Mum, you are the best!" Aubrey chuckled and gestured to her father.

"Don't forget to thank your father, too, dear." Hermione turned to her father and hugged him as well. Then she stood up and ran back to her room to write a reply to Ron. After searching for over fifteen minutes, she finally found a bottle of ink, some parchment, and a quill. She hurriedly scribbled a reply.

_Ron, _

_My mum and dad said it's all right. I'll hurry up and pack now and I should be there in about an hour or two. See you in a bit! I can't to see everyone,_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. – Tell Fred and George that if they try ANYTHING that I will hex them into oblivion now that I am of age._

Hermione smiled at her little note and gave it to Pig, who was already waiting for her on her desk. She kissed him on the top of his head and watched him as he flew off into the sky. She finally turned to start packing when Pig was a nonexistent speck in the sky. She walked back over to her bed and made it. Then, she started gathering her clothes, books, quills, and other things and putting them in her trunk.

************************************************************************************************

Ron was just finishing his breakfast when an owl swooped into the kitchen of the Burrow. He smiled as he recognized his owl, Pig. Pig dropped the letter in front of Ron and flew up to Ron's room for some sleep. Ron quickly ripped open the letter and smiled in delight.

"Oi, Ginny! Hermione will be here soon, so can you set up your room so she can bunk there with you?" Ginny walked into the kitchen and smiled. "She's coming, then? All right, I'll go do that." Ginny ran up stairs to the second floor and quickly started fixing up her room with another bed for Hermione.

Ron walked into the living room where his mother was sitting on the couch reading a cook book. "Mum, Hermione's on her way over here. I'm sure you're excited." Molly Weasley looked up from her book and squealed in delight.

"Oh, do you think she's had breakfast yet? Maybe I should whip something up for her!" Ron put his hands on each of her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Mum, it's almost noon. I'm sure she's already eaten. I swear, you treat everyone as if they were your own child. Please calm down."

His mother nodded and sat back down. She picked up the cook book once again and began to flip through it. Ron chuckled to himself and went back into the kitchen, to find Harry smiling broadly at his freckled best friend.

"Harry! When did you get here? I didn't here you apparate…" Ron looked confused, but pleased nonetheless to see his friend. Harry laughed and pointed to the fire place. "Ron, I used the fireplace. Remember, I haven't gotten my license to apparate yet." Ron laughed at forgetting.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, mate. I completely forgot." Ron walked up to Harry and shook his hand. "Good to have you back, nonetheless. Hermione should be here soon." Harry smiled at Ron and sat down at the kitchen table.

Just as they started chatting, the fire place glowed green and Hermione stepped through the green flames. Harry and Ron stood up and knocked her over as they hugged her tightly. "Hey, Hermione, you're here! We missed you!"

Hermione laughed and finally pried herself from their grips and stood up, brushing off soot from her Muggle clothes. Then she looked up at the boys in front of her. "So, when did Harry get here?"

Ron and Harry laughed and told her he had only arrived a few minutes prior to her. She nodded and went to drop her things off in Ginny's room. "I'll be back. I'm just going to set my things in Ginny's room. See you in a bit." Harry and Ron nodded and sat back down at the kitchen table, chatting about Quidditch and other wizard things. Hermione was only gone for about ten minutes before someone else arrived at the Burrow.

"Hello Harry. Ron." Remus Lupin walked over to the kitchen table as he greeted his former students. Well, not so former. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had no idea that he was yet again to be their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. But he was going to tell them himself at dinner that night. Until then, he'd let them try and guess who it would be like they did every year.

"Professor! What are you doing here? We haven't seen you in ages!" Harry got up from the table and shook Remus' hand. Ron laughed and told Harry that his mother had invited Remus to stay at the Burrow now that Sirius was gone. She knew it would be difficult for him to stay at Grimmauld Place when his best friend was dead.

"Oh, ok. I can understand that. How have you been?"

"I've been all right. Well, as okay as I can be with my furry little problem." Remus chuckled, remembering when Harry's father, James, had started calling Remus' lycanthropy his 'furry little problem'. It still made him sad sometimes when he remembered his Hogwarts days with James and Sirius.

"Well, Hermione should be down in a minute. She'll be happy to see you. She'll be even happier knowing that someone as equally intelligent as herself will be staying here. Be careful, she'll have to up all night talking about S.P.E.W. or something," Ron warned. He knew from personal experience that Hermione was very dedicated to 'saving' house elves and whatnot. He felt bad for Remus, knowing that Hermione would rather talk with him than Harry and himself. But he was relieved at the same time.

"Did I just here my name?" Hermione walked into the kitchen laughing and stopped in her tracks when she saw Remus. Then she ran over to him and threw herself at him in a quick hug. "Professor! It's great to see you! We've all missed you so much!"

Remus chuckled and patted her back gently. He never thought Hermione would be THAT excited to see him, but was content nonetheless. "As have I missed you three, as well." He smiled down at her and then she pulled away, blushing madly.

_Did I seriously just throw myself at a teacher? What the hell? Well, I did miss him, but still…. _Hermione berated herself and then sat down at the table. Remus sat next to her and Harry and Ron sat across from them. Harry was still amused at Hermione's reaction. He knew full well that Hermione harbored feelings for the young werewolf, even if she hadn't realized it herself.

"Well, mum will start cooking soon. It's nearly time for dinner." Ron was just about to call his mother when Mrs. Weasley bustled into the kitchen, humming.

"All right, I'm going to get dinner ready. Oh, Remus, you're here! Welcome, dear. The room you'll be staying in is across from Ginny. I'd offer you Percy's room, but, well, you know how he likes his privacy." Remus nodded and headed off to put his things into his new room. While he was gone, Harry, Hermione, and Ron started talking about who the new DADA teacher would be, just as Remus had known they would. Molly, however, started making dinner.


	2. A Werewolf's Good News

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed the first chapter. I really appreciate it. Again, I repeat, I own nothing. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling…the best person EVER! Ok, enough babbling…ON TO THE STORY! ******

Chapter 2: A Werewolf's Good News

"Remus, could you be a dear and go and get Hermione, Harry, and Ron? Just let them know that dinner is ready, please. Thanks." Molly Weasley had just finished setting the table and looked quite exhausted, but content.

Remus nodded. "Sure thing, Molly. Be back in a jiffy." He then slowly made his way up to the second floor, on his way to Ron's room, where the trio decided to hang out until dinner was ready. On his way, he passed by the twin's room, where small 'pops' and explosions could be heard. He chuckled and continued on his way, knowing that Fred and George would soon be on their way, apparating into the kitchen, causing Mrs. Weasley to yell and scream at them.

Finally standing in front of Ron's bedroom door, Remus knocked. Footsteps could be heard on the other side and then the door opened. There stood Hermione, looking as if something had upset her. Remus was confused.

"Umm…dinner's ready, you three…" Remus laughed for a second as everyone jumped up and ran out of the room. He distinctly heard Ron complaining that he was starving. But not everyone had left. Hermione stood still, staring off into space. By then, Remus knew something must've happened and he walked further into the room.

"Hermione, dear, are you all right?" Remus' tawny eyes, filled with concern, looked into Hermione's large chocolate brown ones. He could see her eyes beginning to brim with tears.

She nodded, trying to smile, but the tears that began to fall betrayed her façade. Remus frowned and moved closer, hugging her close and rubbing small circles on her back in an attempt to soothe the witch as she sobbed hard into his shoulder.

"Shhh…it's all right. I'm here now. What's the matter, Hermione?" Hermione choked back her sobs before she delved into the story. She then proceeded to tell Remus how Ron had broken up with her, telling him that Ron had cheated on her. But that he hadn't cheated on her with just anybody. In fact, Ron had cheated on her with Harry.

All of a sudden, Remus felt pure rage towards the freckled red head. How dare he cheat on such a beautiful witch? _Wait a sec…beautiful? Well, she IS beautiful, but I have never actually thought of her in that way. _As Remus berated himself profusely for thinking of his student in such a way, Hermione began to calm down.

Hermione sniffled and cast Remus a watery smile. "Thank you, Professor." Remus smiled back down at her. "Please, call me Remus. We aren't in a school setting, remember?"

She laughed and slipped her arms around his waist, hugging him closely. He hugged her back and smiled, feeling content. Then, as he looked into her soft brown eyes, he had a sudden urge to kiss her. Again he berated himself and shook his head slightly, making his sandy hair fall into his face.

"Umm…Remus? I think we should hurry down to the kitchen before everyone gets suspicious." Hermione laughed at the absurdity. Her and a teacher? HA!

Remus seemed to snap back to reality. He coughed lightly and nodded in agreement. "Yes, I think you're right. Let's hurry, before Ron eats everything." They laughed and walked down to the kitchen, hand in hand. Everyone was already seated and chatting about their day. No one seemed to notice the couple walking in holding hands. Or at least, they pretended not to notice.

Remus and Hermione sat down at the table and began chatting about the upcoming year. Then Remus got an idea. He stood up and looked at everyone.

"Everyone, I'd like to make a little announcement. I'm sure everyone had been trying to figure out who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be next year at Hogwarts. Well, after Voldemort was defeated, Albus was able to convince parent's that I was safe to be around, even though I am a werewolf. So, with that being said, Albus asked me to take up the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor once again, to which I agreed wholeheartedly."

Hermione, Harry, and Ron smiled excitedly. They were glad that Snape would no longer be the DADA teacher and that they had Remus back. Hermione jumped up and hugged the man, squealing in delight. Harry laughed at her reaction, as did Remus. But, nonetheless, he blushed.

"Remus, that's wonderful! I'm so glad you'll be back in Hogwarts next year! This is great." Hermione smiled broadly at her 'new' professor. Harry and Ron stood up to shake his hand, but Remus frowned at them as he shook their hands.

When Ron and Harry sat back down Harry leaned over towards Ron. "What's the matter with HIM? Did we do something?" Ron shrugged and went back to stuffing his face. Hermione looked over Ron with a disgusted look plastered on her face. Remus chuckled at her expression.

************************************************************************************************

After dinner, Harry and Ron headed back to their room. _Probably off for a snog session, no doubt. _Hermione thought to herself bitterly. Remus noticed her sour expression as she turned to go to her room. He stood up from the table and followed her upstairs. Just as she was about to go into her bedroom, Remus called out to her.

"Hermione, could you come with me for a moment?" Hermione nodded and followed him to his room. She was confused as to why he needed her, but wasn't worried. As she stepped into the room, the door shut behind her. She heard a distinct 'click' meaning the door had locked itself. Hermione looked up at Remus questioningly.

"Hermione, if you would kindly take a seat." He gestured to the spot next to him on his bed. She timidly walked over and sat down. He looked into her eyes.

"Hermione, I know you are hurt that Ron cheated on you." Hermione opened her mouth to object, but Remus placed a finger over her lips, a silent plea to stay quiet. "It's okay to be upset, but know this, there are other boys your age. You are the brightest witch of your age. Not to mention, the most beautiful. So don't worry, all right? Remember, I am always here for you when you need to talk."

Finally, he removed his finger. Hermione frowned. She liked the feeling she got when he touched her. She didn't want him to move his hand. A burning feeling was left on her lips where his finger had been a moment before.

She looked up into his tawny eyes. She thought they were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. The she examined his hair. It was a sandy brown, peppered with grey. She thought he was quite handsome, even with the few light pink scars adorning his face from a few of his transformations. Oh how she wanted to just lean over and kiss him, but thought better of it.

_He is your teacher! You can't do that. If you do that, he'll probably push you off and yell at you. Or worse…he may never speak to you again. That's it…you can't say or do anything that hints that you like him. He'd never return your feelings._

Hermione felt very distressed. Ron had just broken up with her and now it didn't even seem to bother her. In fact, she didn't even care anymore. Right now, all she wanted was Remus. She wanted to feel his lips upon hers and his strong arms wrapping around her small frame.

Remus looked at her. He wanted to hold her and kiss her so bad. But he knew that would be inappropriate. She being his student and he being her teacher. Besides, what would a seventeen year old girl want with an old, poor werewolf? He wasn't great looking and their age difference was quite large.

_Remus, you perverted old man! How could you think of her as more than a student?! You can't be having feelings for a student! You are too old and dangerous for her. Besides, she'd never return the feelings. Don't you dare kiss her. She'd probably slap you and yell at you. Or worse…she may avoid you and never speak to you ever again._

Remus sighed and knew he was right. He couldn't pursue his student. He was old, poor, and very dangerous. He would never put her in harm's way. But as he looked at her, he began to examine her features. Her hair was no longer the bushy mess it had once been. Her frame had filled out nicely. Her soft, chocolate brown eyes were the most beautiful eyes he had ever laid eyes on. And her lips were a cute shade of pink. He wanted to taste her. To feel her lips on his. He wanted wrap his arms around her small frame and never let her go.

Finally, the stress became too much for the werewolf and he abruptly stood up. Hermione looked up expectantly. "Well, er…Hermione, it's getting a bit late. I guess we should get off to bed." Remus walked over to the door and held it open for her as she stood up.

She was about to walk out the door when she had a sudden idea. She turned back around to Remus and leaned up, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Good night, Remus." She pranced out the door smiling to herself the whole way to her room.

Remus stood dumbstruck, his hand lightly touching the spot where she had kissed him. Softly he whispered good night, even though she could not here it. He smiled lightly and changed into his pajamas. Then he got into bed. As he drifted off to sleep, his thought roamed to that of a brown-eyed witch with beautiful curly hair.

************************************************************************************************

Hermione quietly changed into her pajamas so as not to wake up her room mate, Ginny. She slipped into bed and began to drift to sleep. But not before her mind was occupied by a sandy-haired werewolf with tawny eyes.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I know it was a bit long, but I thought this was good nonetheless. Originally, I was going to wait until the school year started to make Remus and Hermione have feelings for each other. But I couldn't resist. But nothing steamy until later on. Please, be patient and read and review! I love getting reviews. Just no flames, please. Just be nice! ^_^ Until the next chapter…MWAHAHA!**


	3. Rude Awakenings

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Please, read and review. I love reading them! ******** Now, on with the story!**

Chapter Three: Rude Awakenings

**CRACK!**

"Good morning, dear Remus! Wakey, wakey!" Fred and George pounced on Remus' bed, causing Remus to fall onto the floor. Remus groaned in pain and sat up.

"What the hell?! Why are you two in my room?" Remus was beyond pissed. For one, he was tired and didn't want to wake up just yet. And for two, he was in the middle of a dream about Hermione. It was quite lovely, actually. But, still, he was pissed that the twins decided to wake him up.

Fred and George laughed heartily.

"Well─" Fred was cut off as the bedroom door flew open and Mrs. Weasley barged in. She looked angrily at her sons and pointed her wand at them.

"How DARE you bother our guest?! If you think I won't hex you into next week if you don't leave now, then you better re-think, because I will. I swear it, I have had enough of your nonsense! Now, GET OUT!" The twins' faces paled and they bolted from the room. Mrs. Weasley turned to Remus.

"Dear, you can go back to sleep if you want. I'm sorry about that. Are you all right? They didn't do anything to you, did they?" Remus shook his head and smiled.

"It's quite all right, Molly. No need to apologize." She smiled warmly and left the room, shutting and locking the door behind her. Remus stood up and stretched. _Well, now that I'm up, I guess I should just get a shower and start the day._

Remus grabbed a new set of clothes and made his way to the bathroom. He stripped quickly and hopped into the shower. The hot water streaming down his body felt wonderful as it relaxed his taut muscles. Twenty minutes later, he hopped back out and got dressed. He was wearing a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He felt comfortable wearing Muggle clothes. Sometimes robes felt more like a dress and believe me, Remus is no cross-dresser. He prefers not to look or feel like a girl, thank you very much.

************************************************************************************************

Hermione woke to someone hovering over her. At first she couldn't tell who it was through the sleepy haze, but as she became more awake, her vision became clearer as well. She jumped up and slapped Fred across the face.

"God damn it, you two! What the hell do you think you're doing in here when I'm asleep?!" George keeled over from laughter at the sight of his brother's abuse. Hermione gave him a look that clearly stated, Don't-think-I-won't-do-the-same-to-you. But George continued laughing anyway. He didn't care. It was fucking hilarious watching his brother get pwned by a girl.

"Look, we were just waking you up. We wanted to tell you that we know you fancy Remus. We can tell by the way you look at him." Fred dodged another blow that Hermione had aimed right for his head. She looked incredulously at the twins.

"What?! You actually think I fancy him? What the fuck?!" Fred and George exchanged smirks. The way she denied it just proved it. They weren't serious about when they said they knew. They were only kidding, but now they knew the truth.

"Fred, are thinking what I'm thinking?" George looked at his twin and smiled mischievously.

"George, I think I was." The twins looked at Hermione, who was confused, but afraid nonetheless of what they were planning.

"BLACKMAIL!" The twins yelled in unison. Hermione knew right then and there that she was fucked. She couldn't believe that they would stoop so low…scratch that, yes she could. But it didn't make her any less worried.

"Guys, you can't say anything! Please, I'm begging you, keep it to yourselves. It will be awkward if Remus knew!" Hermione was now on the floor, close to tears in her desperate attempt to keep the twins quiet. They looked at her and for a split second, sympathy and guilt flashed across their faces. But, like I said, it only happened for a split second.

Fred tapped his chin with his index finger, as if deep in though. Then he held it up, showing that he had an idea. Hermione prayed that it wasn't something horrible. But, alas, Hermione's prayers went unanswered of course.

"All right, Hermione, we'll keep your secret quiet…but for a price…" Fred leaned over to George and whispered his idea to him. George mulled it over and then nodded in agreement. Fred turned back to Hermione.

"Hermione, if you let have one kiss, we won't say anything. But, wait, that's not all. Also, you have to let us prank you whenever we want, however we want for two whole weeks. And you can't hex us for it, no matter how horrible our prank may be."

Hermione mulled it all over. Her fate basically rested in their hands. Finally, she nodded. Then, she got up and kissed them each. _Great, now for the torture. Fuck my life!_

************************************************************************************************

"Remus, are you all right? You seem a bit out of it this morning." Arthur Weasley leaned over to his friend, trying to grab his attention. Remus snapped out of his trance and glanced at Arthur.

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something, is all." Remus sipped his coffee and was nibbling on a piece of toast when someone walked into the kitchen. "Good morning, Hermione, dear. I trust you slept well?" Mrs. Weasley bustled over to her second daughter and gave her a coffee mug. "Here, this should wake you up."

Hermione thanked her and sat down next to Remus, who shifted slightly. He was still dazed from her kiss the night before. He couldn't believe it had happened. All morning he tried convincing himself that it had just been a dream. But he knew that it wasn't. What he truly wanted was to feel her lips on his own. But he could never to that, especially to his student. Nonetheless, Remus Lupin began to realize that he had indeed developed feelings for Hermione Granger.

Hermione sipped on her coffee and tucked in to her eggs and bacon. As she ate, she remembered her bold move from the night before. She couldn't believe that she had kissed Remus on the cheek. If only she had kissed him on the lips, she thought. But then she thought that he probably would've pushed her away. Then again, he didn't scream or yell when she had simply kissed him on the cheek. It was decided after Fred and George had said the words, that Hermione Granger realized that she had feelings for a certain werewolf and his name was NOT Fenrir Greyback.

************************************************************************************************

Hermione was sitting in the kitchen, poring over her Transfiguration notes from 6th year. She wanted to make sure she still remembered certain spells and whatnot. She was so engrossed with her notes that she didn't notice Remus come up behind her.

"Hello, Hermione." He laughed when she jumped. As her heart rate began to slow to its normal pace, she threw Remus a glare. "You know, I really don't appreciate the fact that you almost gave me a heart attack." Remus held up his hands in mock surrender.

"I'm sorry. I won't do that anymore." She laughed and forgave him. Then he sat down next to her. "So, what is you're reading now, Miss Granger?" He looked at her with a teasing expression. "Well, Professor Lupin, I'm reading my Transfiguration notes from last year." They playfully bantered for a while. Hermione's notes lay forgotten on the table.

As they chatted, Harry walked into the kitchen with a stupid grin on his face. Hermione looked up and rolled her eyes. "What's got you so happy?" She laughed. She forgave Ron and Harry. She truly didn't care anymore. She decided to act as if nothing changed among the three.

Harry happily delved into the story of his shagging with Ron of the previous night…in full blown detail, of course. Remus stuck his fingers in his ears and said, "All right, I think I've heard enough. Hermione, I will see you later. Good bye." He then stood up from the table and left the kitchen, making fake retching noises.

Hermione and Harry laughed at his reaction. Then Hermione decided she ought to tell Harry about how she felt about Remus.

"Harry, can I tell you something?"

Harry looked up and saw that Hermione wasn't laughing anymore. He was confused, but nodded nonetheless.

"First, I need you to promise you won't go telling anyone what I say…INCLUDING Ron." Harry really didn't like keeping secrets from his lover, but decided that Hermione's secrets weren't his to be telling, so he nodded in agreement.

"All right, well now that I have you're word. You see, I don't know exactly how to explain it, but I think I have feelings for Remus. Should I go for it?"

Harry smiled broadly. He knew it was a matter of time before Hermione realized her feelings and expressed them out loud to Harry. He looked at his best friend.

"Hermione, honestly, I think you definitely should. I always had a hunch that you liked a certain werewolf, even though you hadn't realized it yourself. So, I think you need to have a sit down with Remus and tell him exactly what you told me. His reaction just might surprise you."

With that, Harry left the kitchen, feeling proud of himself for finally giving good advice for once in his life. He prayed that everything would work out and that Remus would stop being a stubborn old fool when it came to love.

************************************************************************************************

Hermione sat in the kitchen for a good while, contemplating how she would approach Remus about her feelings. Eventually, she decided that after dinner would be the best idea. Until then, she decided to occupy herself by going up to her room, grabbing her Muggle MP3, and listening to some Good Charlotte.

"_I smile , you laugh, I look away  
I sigh, you ask me why, I say,  
It's ok and I am just feeling down  
Your hand on mine I hear the words...  
If only love had found us first, our lives would be different_

So I stand and wait  
I am just a man

Where would we be now baby, if we found each other first  
Where would we be now baby,

And now I must confess  
That I am a sinking ship  
I'm anchored by the weight of my heart cause its filled with these feelings  
I keep my true thought locked beside my hearts black box  
It wont be found, it wont be found, through the smoke or the wreckage  
So I crash and burn  
I got a lot of things to learn

Where would we be now baby, if we found each other first  
What would you do now darling, if I said these simple words  
I'll wait, I'll wait...As long as you want

Where would we be now baby

I'll wait  
I'll wait

Where would we be now baby, if we found each other first  
What would you do now darling, if I said these simple words  
I'll wait, I'll wait...As long as you want.

Where would we be now baby  
I'll wait  
I'll wait

**A/N:**

Song: "Where Would We Be Now" – Good Charlotte

I used this song because I just recently say a Remus/Hermione video using this song.


	4. Awkward Silences and Struggles

Chapter 4: Awkward Silences and Struggles

Remus was walking to his room when he heard a strange noise. He heard Muggle music. _Where could that be coming from?_ Using his wolf senses, he listened harder, trying to decipher the words.

"Young teacher, the subject

of schoolgirl fantasy.  
She wants him so badly  
Knows what she wants to be.  
Inside her there's longing.  
This girls an open page.  
Book marking – she's so close now.  
This girl is half his age…"

Remus then realized that the music was coming from Hermione's room. So he knocked on the door. Nothing happened. _Oh, she probably has it up too loud and just can't here me. Should I just walk in? What if she's changing or something? I hope she's decent. _Remus crossed his fingers and slowly opened the door. He laughed at the sight.

Hermione was dancing around the room, using her hair brush as a microphone. As she spun around, she tripped, falling forward straight into Remus' open arms. She looked up at him with wide eyes and blushed profusely. He smiled warmly at her.

She sputtered and tried to explain, but couldn't. What was she supposed to say, that she was singing and dancing because she was trying to get him off her mind? She couldn't say that. So she contented herself staying silently embarrassed.

Her heart was telling her she had feelings for Remus, but she refused to listen. He was her teacher, after all. Their relationship, if one happened to blossom, would be looked down upon, especially during school. She knew Remus couldn't possibly return her feelings. As she thought all of this out, she hadn't realized she'd been biting her lip.

Remus thought it was adorable when she bit her lip whenever she was deep in thought. Like Hermione, his heart told him repeatedly that he harbored feelings for the witch. But, alas, his mind refused to accept it. It would be inappropriate for a teacher to date a student. Albus probably wouldn't even allow it.

Finally, Hermione came out of her thoughts and realized she was still sitting on Remus. As much as she hated to, she got up and offered him her hand, to help him up, too. He smiled thankfully as he brushed off the dust from his clothes.

An awkward silence passed until Remus could take it no longer. He had to say SOMETHING. "So, I see you like dancing and singing." He chuckled as he watched her cheeks flush in embarrassment. She glared at him.

"Well, I didn't think anyone would come in without knocking!" Remus cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "Actually, I did knock. Your music was just turned up too loud. That can hardly be considered my fault." He watched her for a few minutes out of the corner of his eye. She was shifting nervously from one foot to the other. _What in the world is she nervous for? She's known me since her third year. She should know that there's no reason to be uncomfortable or nervous around me._

Remus felt quite hurt and thought he may have offended her without knowing it. But as he recalled the day's events, nothing seemed out of the ordinary in his opinion.

Once again, an awkward silence fell upon the room. A knock on the door broke the through the silence. "Hermione, mum says you're needed down in the kitchen. It's urgent. And if you find Remus, tell him he's wanted as well." Hermione opened the door to find Ron and Harry outside of her bedroom. They peered into the room and gave Remus a questioning look. Hermione leaned over to Harry and whispered in his ear. "I'll explain later." He nodded and guided Ron by the hand back down to the kitchen.

************************************************************************************************

Down in the kitchen, the entire Order was sitting at the table, while Molly bustled around giving people plates of food and passing around mugs of coffee. While everyone chatted Hermione walked into the kitchen, followed by a confused Remus.

Hermione sat down between Harry and Ron, sensing that they were about to receive bad news. She wanted to be surrounded by her best friends just in case. Remus, on the other hand, was a bit put out. He really wanted to sit next to Hermione. Wait, what was he thinking? She wasn't his. She could sit with whomever she wanted and he could do nothing about it.

After everyone was settled in, Kingsley Shacklebolt stood up. "Hermione, I am so sorry. You're parents' house was attacked this morning by Death Eaters. We think Lucius Malfoy and Fenrir Greyback are behind the attack. Before you panic, we think your parents were just kidnapped. We do not have any reason to believe that they have been murdered or harmed at all in any way. We already have teams of Aurors out searching for them." Hermione felt as if the whole world was crashing down around her. Death Eaters captured her parents? It was all her fault. If she had never gone to Hogwarts in first year, her parents wouldn't be in this situation.

Everyone watched with worried expressions as Hermione stood up. She was shaking with sobs. She was extremely distressed. Harry reached out a hand to comfort her, but she pushed him away. As she turned to leave, she swayed and fainted. Even though he was old, Remus was still a werewolf and had the reflexes of a teenager. He caught her before she had fallen to the floor completely.

"Oh god, somebody call Poppy. We're going to need some calming draughts and dreamless sleep potions. I'll take her to her room." Molly nodded and ran over to the fireplace, throwing floo powder in and yelling 'Hogwarts Infirmary' into the green flames.

Remus ran up the stairs, carrying Hermione to her room. When he got into the bed room, he gently laid her on the bad and covered her up with the comforter. He stroked her hair gently and whispered into her ear, "Please be all right. Please, wake up soon." He held her hand and soon enough, he had fallen asleep next to her.

Molly and Arthur came into the room an hour later with Poppy, to check on Hermione. They smiled softly at the scene they had come upon. They knew Remus was stubborn, but the three hoped Hermione would fix that. Everyone knew the two harbored feelings for one another. They just wished they'd both stop being stubborn mules about it.

Arthur took out his wand and levitated Remus onto the bed next to Hermione. Then, he enlarged the bed and covered him with the comforter. The poor man hadn't slept well as it was nearing the full moon and he knew Remus needed some sort of sleep. No one disturbed them as they slept. It was quite a peaceful scene.


	5. Trying To Cope

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. XD It's been really hectic over here on my end. I hope you enjoy it and forgive me!!!**

**Chapter Five: Trying To Cope**

Remus woke up the next morning to arms wrapped tightly around his torso. Confused, he looked down to see bushy brown hair. His breath caught in his throat.

_What in the hell happened? Wait…Hermione fainted at the news of her parents. Then I came up here and held her hand. Oh. I must have fallen asleep. But that doesn't explain why I'm in her bed._

Feeling like a pervert, Remus quickly and quietly pried himself out of Hermione's death grip. After straightening his clothes, he tiptoed to the bedroom door. Just as he was about to open it, a voice called out softly.

Rubbing her eyes, Hermione slowly sat up and saw Remus was in her room, trying to leave. "Remus?"

Remus turned around, a blush slowly creeping up on his cheeks. _Shit! She probably thinks I'm some kind of pervert or something…which I am NOT!_ Remus shifted nervously from one foot to the other.

Hermione giggled at his apparent nervousness and as if she read his thoughts, she smiled. "Remus, I don't think of you as a pervert, you know. Please, stay here with me?" She held out her hand and beckoned the werewolf back over to her bed.

Smiling softly, Remus slowly made his way back over to her bed. He could tell that she was trying to be happy, but through the façade, he saw sadness. He knew deep down inside Hermione was very worried about her parents. It hurt him to see her in such a state.

"Remus, do you think my parents are still alive?" Remus looked down at her and could see the tears brimming in her eyes. He knew he couldn't promise anything, but he didn't want to say what is true thoughts were. In his opinion, he figured that her parents wouldn't be left alive much longer. But seeing her so broken just knowing they were captured he didn't want to make her feel any worse than she already did.

"Hermione, I honestly don't know. All I know is that we have all members of the Order out looking for them. If you ever feel the need to talk, I am always here for you." Remus sat down and pulled Hermione into a tight embrace as she burst into sobs. He rocked her back and forth, rubbing circles into her back. They sat together on the bed for what seemed like hours. Finally, Hermione sniffled and pulled back.

"Thank you, Remus. I'm sorry if I ruined your shirt." She hiccupped and laughed. She knew she was being silly, but she felt so vulnerable crying in front of a male who also happened to be her professor. Remus just rolled his eyes and kissed her brow.

"You know, you really are just a silly witch. I don't care if you ruin my shirt. As long as you talk to me when you need to and feel better after, I'm okay with whatever happens. You know that I care very deeply for you and will always be here for you." He smiled warmly at the witch sitting before him and she smiled back.

A knock on the door interrupted their comfortable silence. Molly Weasley poked her head in. "You two are up? Good, there's breakfast in the kitchen. Everyone's already downstairs. I'll see you two down there." She smiled warmly at the two and exited the room.

_It's about time they got together. I mean seriously, what was taking them so long? _If only Mrs. Weasley knew just how stubborn the couple really was. Of COURSE they weren't together yet. They're still denying their feelings. But, let's just ignore Mrs. Weasley's presumptions for now. She will learn soon enough.

Remus walked back to his room and got changed while Hermione hopped in the shower. When she was done, she went back to her room and put on some comfortable clothes. As she got dressed, she looked at the calendar that was hanging on her wall. She nearly fell to the floor when she realized that in three days, she's be returning to Hogwarts with the rest of the gang.

Hermione ran down the stairs in a flash, praying to the gods that their Hogwarts letters had come already. As she neared the kitchen, she heard Ron complaining about books and wanting new robes. She sighed in relief, knowing that their letters had in fact come that morning.

"Oi, Mione! Our letters just came. Looks like we've got some shopping to do." Ron smiled and stuffed his face with toast and bacon. Hermione laughed and sat down between Remus and Harry. "Good morning, men. Sleep well?" She knew they were probably worrying about her and she didn't want them to. So instead of leaving the spotlight on herself, she decided to have it focused on everyone else BUT her.

"Oh, well I slept all right. But the REAL question is, how did YOU sleep? Are you feeling okay after last night?" Harry put his arm around her shoulders in a comforting manner. He was afraid that she might burst into tears or faint at any moment. But she didn't. Instead, she opened her mouth to reply, but Remus jumped in to save her from having to talk about the subject.

"Molly, why don't you take the boys to Diagon Alley. I'll take Hermione when she's ready." Molly nodded and finished sipping her coffee. Yes, Molly Weasley actually drinks coffee!

"Yes, of course. I'm sure Hermione would rather do some shopping by herself. And it's good having an Auror near by to keep her safe. That's a wonderful idea, Remus." Remus smiled and patted Hermione's hand that was sitting on the table. She smiled up at him, thankful for his idea. She really didn't want to deal with Harry, Ron, and Ginny's excitement at the moment.

"So it's settled. Hermione and I will set off in about a half hour. Then we can all meet up for lunch. Sound good?" Remus looked around at the group of teenagers, who all nodded in agreement. "All right, well, I need to go get washed up. So, I'll see you all later." With that said, Remus stood up from the table and waved to everyone as he headed out of the kitchen.

"Well, I guess you three should get ready as well. We have lots to do today and not a lot of time to get it all done. Besides, I'm sure Harry needs to stop at Gringott's as well. Up you get, you three." Molly shooed Harry, Ron, and Ginny out of the room as she cleared the table. When she was finished putting the dishes in the sink, she saw Hermione still sitting silently at the table staring off into space. Worried, Molly sat down next to Hermione and put her arm around the young witch's shoulder.

"Hermione, dear, are you all right? Do you need to talk?" Hermione looked as if she had just been brought out of a trance. She smiled softly at the older witch. She always did think of Mrs. Weasley as a second mother. She shook her head and hugged her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, but I'm okay. I think a nice outing at Diagon Alley will make me feel a little better." She smiled and sipped her coffee. Molly nodded and got up from the table. "Well, if you ever need to talk, dear, you know I'm here for you." And with that, Molly walked out of the kitchen, to see if everyone was finished getting ready.

Hermione was only alone to think for five minutes before someone's hand was laid upon her shoulder. She jumped and spilled coffee all down her front. She turned to glare at whomever at was to see Remus laughing.

"Oops. Sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to startle you. Whenever you're ready to go, I'm ready." He smiled broadly, knowing she was still a little miffed at being scared out of her wits. Fortunately, she didn't go off into a rant. Instead she cleaned herself up ad nodded in assent.

"Yes, I'm ready. You don't mind if we stop by Gringott's do you? I need to get some money, you see." She smiled at him, showing that she forgave him. Remus nodded and took her arm. "I think apparating will be faster and less cough-inducing." He chuckled when she laughed. With a pop, the left the Burrow, off to Diagon Alley for some much needed school shopping.

**I know, I know, it has taken me FOREVER to get this chapter written. I AM SO SORRY!!!! Please forgive me! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, nonetheless. Please read and review! Much thanks!**


	6. Diagon Alley

**Well, now that school will be starting in a few weeks, it may take even longer for me to update. Also, I just applied for a job, so that also won't help me update my story as much as I would like. Please don't get upset. I love you all for reading my story!!! Now, on to the story!!**

**Chapter Six: Diagon Alley**

*POP*

Remus caught Hermione as she stumbled slightly. Having not done side-long apparition, or ANY apparition for the matter, in a while, she had forgotten just how uncomfortable it could be. She laughed a little as he helped her stand upright.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you've never apparated before, let alone side-long apparition." Remus smiled as she scoffed.

"I have so! I just haven't apparated in a while. I forgot how uncomfortable it is. It just made me a bit dizzy." When she noticed Remus laughing, she stuck out her tongue like a child. His reaction was none too pleasing, as he began to laugh even harder at her child-like retaliation.

"You seem to be in better spirits. Let's keep it this way, shall we?" As he said this, he offered Hermione his arm. She smiled softly and wrapped her arm in his.

"Yes, let's. So, where to?" She gazed around Diagon Alley, as if waiting for a store to call her over. Remus thought for a minute and then looked down at his bushy-haired companion.

"Well, I suspect we should go to Gringott's first considering you and I need to get money. How does that sound?" Hermione nodded in agreement and off the two went, strolling toward the wizarding bank.

************************************************************************************************

"Ron, have you noticed just how strange Hermione and Remus have been acting? I mean, it's like they're a couple, don't you think?" Harry and Ron were in Madam Malkin's robe shop, trying on new robes for school while Ginny was off with Mrs. Weasley looking for a new jumper. Ron looked up at Harry and shrugged.

"I guess, but that's a bit unlikely, you know? I mean, he IS our DADA teacher and he's too noble to ever hit on a student. Do really think they're going out?" Harry shook his head.

"I guess not. But everyone knows that Hermione fancies him, even if she hasn't figured it out for herself, yet." Ron and Harry laughed at this statement, knowing full well it was the truth.

"Well, it would be about time, anyhow. I mean, I think he likes her, as well. I guess we'll just have to wait and find out." Ron nodded and handed Madam Malkin a galleon and a few knuts. She thanked him and bagged up his robes.

As they left the shop, Harry saw someone he hoped didn't see him. But, alas, his hopes were futile, because the blond boy stopped in his tracks and sneered at Harry and Ron.

"Oh, well if it isn't Potty and Weaselbee. You actually have money to buy something? Wow, and I thought you'd be wearing hand-me-downs again this year. And Potter, where's your filthy mudblood friend? Has she finally been told she's not welcome in Hogwarts?" Draco Malfoy laughed until he saw Harry's wand out, pointed straight at him.

"One more word, Malfoy, and I swear I will wipe that smirk off of your face. It's YOU who isn't welcome at Hogwarts, not Hermione." Harry was seething. He had hated Malfoy since his first year, when he insulted Ron, the Weasley's, and his own parents. He would never forgive the bastard for all the torment he caused for his friends.

"Ha! You can't use magic outside of school until your seventeen. If you slip up, you'll surely be expelled. Wouldn't want to make your parents disappointed, would you? Oh wait, you don't HAVE parents. They're DEAD! Hahaha!"

Harry was at his breaking point. "Look, you brainless ferret, I've already turned seventeen, so I can use magic. Do you really want to test my patience?" As he said this, a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Harry, please, not now. We need to hurry and catch up with Professor Lupin and Hermione. Come on, let's just leave." Ginny was tugging at Harry's wand arm, trying to move it away from Malfoy. Harry glared at Malfoy for another minute before letting Ginny and Ron pull him away toward the Leaky Cauldron, leaving a stunned Malfoy in their wake.

************************************************************************************************

"Hermione, I think we should head back to the Leaky Cauldron. It's almost noon." Remus and Hermione had just left Flourish and Blott's. Hermione, of course, was laden down with books. Some were school books, but most of them were books she thought she could use as 'light reading'. Remus had chuckled at her excitement over her new books. But when she had tripped for the third time, he took some books from her so as not to have her fall over.

"Thank you, Remus. I guess you're right. We should hurry up or else everyone might worry." Hermione laughed and the two made their way to meet up with the Weasley's and Harry.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione was almost knocked over by Mrs. Weasley, who had pulled her into a tight hug, knocking all the books onto the floor.

"Hello, Hermione, dear. Did you make out all right? You got all of your books?" Hermione nodded and smiled. As she gasped for air, Mrs. Weasley attacked Remus next. She hugged him as if he were her own son. He smiled awkwardly and patted the woman lightly on the shoulder.

"Molly, we're fine. We were just shopping. There's nothing to get worked up over." Mrs. Weasley nodded and backed away. Then she turned to the rest of the group.

"All right, Arthur will be here in a moment. While we wait, we can at least grab seats. No doubt he's working on one of his Muggle contraptions." Everyone laughed. Harry knew Mr. Weasley would indeed be playing around with spark plugs or batteries. He was always obsessed with Muggles. In fact, he was so obsessed, it made Harry wonder if is aunt and uncle would approve of him.

"Well, hello everyone! Ahh, I see Remus is here, as well. How are you, Remus?" Arthur Weasley walked into the pub and strode over to the clan of red heads. He shook Remus' hand and sat down next to his wife. She kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, dad, how come you didn't come shopping with us?" Ron looked at his father, hoping to be filled in on anything important from the Ministry. Mr. Weasley knew what his son was doing and shook his head.

"Ron, you know I can't tell you what goes on at the Ministry. You know full well I could lose my job if I shared Ministry information." Ron sulked and leaned back in his chair, pouting at being denied information once again. He had a feeling that whatever his father wasn't telling him had something to do with straggling Death Eaters or something.

Harry was sitting next to Remus, talking about the upcoming school year. Hermione was sitting across from Remus. She smiled to herself. _Remus has a really cute smile. I never realized it before. And he seems to look younger now that he has been living at the Burrow with everyone. I hope he stays in good spirits when we get to Hogwarts._

"─at Remus?" Hermione jumped slightly and realized she had been staring at Remus for the last five minutes. She turned to Ginny, who had been talking to her apparently.

"What did you say? I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Ginny stared at Hermione and smiled deviously.

"Hermione, I was asking you why you were staring at Remus. You're lucky he wasn't paying attention." Ginny had leaned close to Hermione and was whispering in her ear. Hermione flushed scarlet at being caught, but didn't know what to say.

"Uhh…I…I was just noticing that he looks a lot younger since he's been at the Burrow is all." Hermione laughed nervously and started picking at her food. Ginny knew Hermione was lying, but decided not to push the issue until they were safely at school. Instead she smiled at her friend and patted her shoulder.

"Oh, all right. Whatever you say, Mione."

After that, an awkward silence fell between the two girls. Eventually, Harry involved Ginny in a nice long conversation about Quidditch. As it turned out, Harry was the new captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and he really wanted Ginny to help him plan out the try-outs.

"Will you look at the time. I've got to get back to the Ministry. Molly, I'll see you at home, dear. Kids, behave. See you all when I get home. Bye!" Arthur pecked his wife on the cheek and waved goodbye as he apparated out of the pub.

Mrs. Weasley stood up and put money on the table. She put on her cloak and walked out of the pub, everyone else following close behind her. They all apparated back to the Burrow. When they all got home, Hermione went up to her room. Ginny saw this and followed her up.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ginny walked into the bedroom to find Hermione sitting on her bed. She looked exhausted and deeply upset. "Hermione, are you all right?" Hermione tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace.

"I'm okay. I'm just feeling a bit tired. I think I'll just take a nap until dinner." Ginny stared at her friend, obviously unconvinced. But instead of pushing the issue, she just nodded and moved towards the door.

"Hermione, if you need anything, just call me, okay? I'll be down in the kitchen with everyone else." Hermione nodded at her friend and smiled. "Thanks, Ginny. You really are a great friend." Ginny smiled slightly and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. As soon as the door closed, Hermione waved her wand, locking the door. She didn't want anyone walking in on her.


	7. A Walk Into The Past

**OMG I know it's taking me forever to update these chapters. I am so sorry. Once again, I shall ask for forgiveness! Now, in the last chapter, I left you of with her not wanting to be walked in on something. No, it's not dirty!!! DO NOT THINK THAT, please. That is not why this fanfic is rated M. That kida stuff won't happen until much later xP Now, onto the story!!! ******

**Chapter Seven: A Walk Into the Past**

Hermione got out of her bed and walked over to her desk. Inside the topmost drawer, laid a razor. She had had this blade since she was ten. She was indeed a self harmer. But she had her reasons. She did in fact have a horrible childhood, and just remembering it overwhelmed her with grief.

She sat down on her bed, holding the blade in her right hand. She knew she shouldn't, but this was all she had. She knew that it wouldn't up and she knew she could just as easily talk to Ginny or Mrs. Weasley. But that's just it. She COULDN'T talk to them. She felt as if she was burdening people everytime she opened herself up. She didn't want to bother other's with her problems. Instead, she learned to cope on her own, even if it meant she had to injure herself in the process.

_*FLASH BACK*_

"_Hermione! Get down here now!" Hermione's father was angry. He was a tall, broad-shouldered man. Hermione looked just like him, except for her hair and eyes. Her eyes and hair were like her mother's._

_Hermione knew she hadn't done anything wrong, but went down to the living room, nonetheless. She was nine years old and was busy doing homework and extra credit for her classes when her father had called her down._

_When she reached the living room, she saw her mother lying on the floor, unconscious. Hermione knew then that her father was drunk and had beaten her mother yet again in another of his drunken fits. She ran to her mother, but before she got there, she felt a great tug at her hair. Excruciating pain shot through her whole body as her father pummeled her._

"_OW! Daddy, stop! Mum and I didn't do anything! Why are you doing this?!" Her father ignored her cries of pain and threw her onto the couch. As he did this, he ripped off her shirt. Hermione knew what he was going to do. He was going to do things to her again. She didn't like when he did this. It was always uncomfortable when he touched her in certain places. It made her feel funny and she didn't like knowing why it felt that way._

_Hermione cringed into the couch, as if hoping that the couch would swallow her up and protect her from the man towering over her. He slapped her hard across the face, causing her nose to bleed._

"_Take off you shorts, damn it! You should know by now what I want." Hermione trembled and slowly pulled down her shorts. Her father smiled and kneeled in front of her. He went to pull down her knickers when the memory went black…_

_*END FLASH BACK*_

Hermione burst into tears and put the blade to the inside of her forearm. She made tugging motions until thin, red lines appeared on her skin. Blood trickled down her arm. She began breathing fast and made another cut in her arm. Slowly, she began to feel calmer. There were five cuts, now. As Hermione made to make the sixth, there was a banging at her door.

"Hermione! Would you please open your door? I've been standing here for almost ten minutes!" Hermione's head jerked up. She knew that voice. It was Remus. She looked at the clock and realized it was seven o'clock. She had missed dinner. Mrs. Weasley must have sent him up to check on her. As she began to panic on what to do with the blade and grab her wand to clean herself up, the door burst open.

Remus stood in the doorway. He was speechless as he gazed at the witch before him. He saw the blade in her right hand and the blood on her left forearm. He knew she had been harming herself a moment before and was glad he got there in time. He ran over and took the razor from her, throwing it across the room.

"You silly girl, what were you thinking? Come here, let me clean you up." He took out his wand and waved it over her arm, cleaning up the blood and healing her arm. "These wounds are a bit deep, so you'll still have some scars, although they'll be quite faint." When he had finished healing her, he cupped her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes.

Hermione looked at him, feeling embarrassed. She didn't want anyone to see her like this, especially him. _He must think I'm nuts for doing something like this. Great, my own professor thinks I'm crazy and is probably going to get me sent to St. Mungo's._ As she continued to look at him, she noticed that his expression was filled with concern, not disgust. He was actually worried about her.

"Hermione, I think we need to talk. Will you come with me to my room? We'll have some tea?" Remus stood up and offered her his hand. She nodded and took his hand. He helped her up and they walked off to his room.

While Remus made tea, Hermione was examining his room. There was a small desk with lots of parchment on it. _Probably lesson plans, _she thought to herself. She sat down on his bed and looked around the rest of the room. The curtains were shut, making the room seem darker than it really was. The bed she was sitting on was big, as if made for two people. She smiled and laid down. It was quite comfortable. She felt as thought she could just fall asleep right there.

Remus turned back to her, carrying to cups of tea. When he saw her lying there, he had to chuckle. She looked so peaceful there, as if she was meant to be in his room, on his bed. He shook his head. _Remus, you must not think those thoughts! She is your student and nothing more. You are too old, too poor, and too dangerous, anyhow._ Remus sat down and gently prodded Hermione's arm. She hadn't realized she had closed her eyes and opened them to see a smiling Remus.

She quickly sat up, feeling embarrassed all over again. She gratefully took the tea that he had handed her and took a sip. It was delightful. It had a wonderful mint taste to it. As she sipped her tea, she noticed Remus was just watching her. She blushed a little under his gaze.

"Erm…you wanted you talk?" Remus seemed to come out of a trance. He cleared his throat loudly and looked at her.

"Um, yes, actually I did. Hermione, why were you harming yourself? Is something bothering you?" He watched as her nervous expression turned to sadness. He had a feeling it had something to do with her parents' kidnapping. He had no idea just how wrong he was.

"I was just having some bad memories, is all. I'm sorry if you're disturbed by that. My intention was not to have anyone see me like that, which is why my door was locked…" Hermione trailed off and looked down at her feet. She didn't want to talk about her memories at the moment. She didn't want anyone to know the things her father had done to her mother and herself. She felt dirty just thinking about it.

"Hermione, if this is about your parents' kidnapping, I assure you, we will find them. The Order is working very hard to find them. Please, if you ever need to talk to someone, I am here for you. I will always be here for you. I'd rather you talk then harm yourself." Remus put down their cups and pulled Hermione into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held herself close. They stayed like that for about five minutes, in comfortable silence. Then, Hermione pulled back.

"Remus, I think I'd like to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." She stood up, leaned down, and went to kiss his cheek. But what happened, surprised them both. Remus had moved his head and she had ended up kissing him full on the lips. She pulled back and blushed profusely, muttering about something she had to do and ran out of the room.

Remus sat there for a full ten minutes, his hand touching his lips. Hermione's lips were so sweet tasting. They had a hint of vanilla on them. They were so soft. He wished she hadn't run away like that. He would've liked very much to kiss her again. Once again, the werewolf berated himself.

_The kiss was an accident. She hadn't meant for that to happen. You're just thinking this way because she's a vulnerable young witch and you have a lot of sexual frustration. You are far too old and dangerous, not to mention too poor._

Remus sighed and went into his bathroom. He undressed and got ready for bed. As he got into bed, he could still smell the vanilla scent that was Hermione. He hugged the sheets close to him, wishing whole-heartedly that it was her. He drifted off to sleep with dreams of a young brown haired witch with busy hair and chocolate brown eyes. He dreamt of the kiss they shared.

************************************************************************************************

Hermione sat in her room, her heart pounding after her accidental kiss with Remus. She felt giddy. She laughed and got into her bed. She still couldn't believe that she, Hermione Granger, had just kissed Remus Lupin. She didn't care that is was an accident. All she knew was that she definitely wanted to kiss him again.

Hermione yawned and laid onto her side. As she drifted off to sleep, she thought back to the kiss and smiled broadly, her dreams filled with a tawny-eyed werewolf.


	8. Departing for Hogwarts

**Thankfully, I had enough time to work on this chapter as well. I hope you like it! Please read and review! :)**

**Chapter Eight: Departing For Hogwarts**

"RONALD WEASLEY! HURRY UP AND GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Mrs. Weasley was standing at the foot of the stairs, huffing in anger at her son's dawdling. It was almost eleven and Ron was still in his bedroom.

On the other hand, Ron was running around his room, frantically throwing things around in search of his missing Head Boy's badge. "Mum, give me a few more minutes! I'm looking for something!" _I bet that damned furball of Hermione's nicked it again _he thought bitterly to himself.

Tired of waiting for the redhead, Hermione ran upstairs to his bedroom only to be hit in the face with a pillow. "Ron, what the hell is taking you so long? If you don't get your ass in gear now, we're going to miss the train."

"But I can't find my Head Boy's badge! Did your furball take it again?!"

Hermione threw him a glare before telling him to check his trunk. "And Crookshanks is NOT a furball. He is a sophisticated mammal who obviously has more sense than you do." Having said this, Hermione stalked back down to the kitchen to wait with the rest of the group.

Ron shook his head and lifted the lid of his trunk. There, laying at the very top, was his badge. Sighing in relief, he closed his trunk and apparated down to the kitchen with his things. When he finally appeared in the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley smacked him in the back of the head for him almost causing them to be late.

"OW! What was that for?" Mrs. Weasley glared at him while he tried to soothe the back of his throbbing head. He cringed back under her deadly gaze and mumbled his apologies.

"You better be sorry. It's five minutes to eleven. We better get there quick. Come on, let's go." Mrs. Weasley took hold of Ginny and apparated to King's Cross. Remus, Hermione, Harry, and Ron followed close behind.

When they got to the platform, the Hogwarts Express gave a loud whistle, announcing that it would be departing very soon. Mrs. Weasley shaved everyone towards the train, kissing them all and telling them to behave. She also told them not to give Remus any trouble.

"Molly, you know the only Weasley's who ever gave me trouble were the twins. Besides, they were only joking around. They never caused much harm to anyone." He smiled at the plump witch and hugged her.

"I guess you're right, Remus. Well, have a good term. You are welcome to stay with us during the Christmas holidays, as well, of course." She smiled at the werewolf she had always considered as a son. He nodded in agreement and thanked the witch.

"All right, well, hurry up, all of you! Get on the train before it leaves you all behind." She shoved them all towards the train once again. As everyone got on the train, Hermione could see Mrs. Weasley dabbing at her eyes like she did every year she saw her children off. They quickly found an empty compartment together and waved goodbye to Mrs. Weasley as the train pulled away.

"Wow, mum seems a bit glum, doesn't she?" Hermione, Harry, and Ginny stared at Ron. Remus chuckled and pulled out the Daily Prophet. He thought it best to just let the teens talk amongst themselves for a while. They deserve some sort of privacy without him purposefully eavesdropping. But he did keep an ear out for anything inappropriate.

"Ron, are you retarded? Mum looks that way EVERY year we leave for a new term at Hogwarts. Oh, that's right, you have an emotional range of a teaspoon." Ginny winked at Hermione, for it was Hermione who had originally described Ron's emotional range so acutely. Hermione merely laughed as Ron flushed, usually a warning sign that he was getting irritated.

Once Harry brought up Quidditch, Hermione decided she'd much rather read a new book she had purchased. It was called _Twilight_. It was the latest trend out in the Muggle world and people in the wizarding world were slowly falling into this very trend themselves. Hermione had read the back of it and thought it sounded pretty good. She did like romance novels, so she thought she'd give this book a chance.

"Hermione, what are you reading?" Hermione looked up to see Remus staring curiously at the book in her hand. She smiled softly and handed him the book so that he could read the back himself.

_A romance saga about a vampire (Edward Cullen) and a human (Bella Swan) falling in love? I never knew that she liked these kinds of books. I've never heard of the author, Stephenie Meyer. Hmm…must be a Muggle author. _Amused by the summary of the book Remus handed it back to her.

"Interesting book you purchased. Let me know if it's any good, will you? I could do with some light reading." Remus smiled at his student and went back to reading the Prophet. Hermione was stunned that Remus was actually considering reading _Twilight_. But then again, he is muggle born. She shrugged this off and went on to reading her book.

As they journeyed ever further towards Hogwarts, Hermione had almost read half of her book. She was so engrossed that she had failed to hear Ginny attempting to grab her attention. Finally, after much poking, Hermione looked up to see a very frustrated witch.

"I'm sorry, I was just so into my book. What is it?" Hermione sighed when Ginny just glared at her. Hermione apologized again, earning another minute of glaring, but eventually, Ginny smiled and started over.

"I was saying that you and I need to have a little talk when we get to Hogwarts." Hermione frowned at her friend's tone. It sounded almost like a mother preparing to reprimand her child. It scared the young witch immensely. Hermione looked at Ginny suspiciously for a moment, then nodded.

"Al─alright, yeah, sure." Hermione faked a smile, while on the inside she silently cursed herself. _What in the hell could she possibly want to talk about that can't be talked about here? It must have something to with me. Oh jeez…_

************************************************************************************************

Hermione glanced out the window and could see the castle looming towards them in the distance. It appeared the train would be arriving in Hogsmeade shortly. Returning her book to her trunk, Hermione stood up and changed into her robes, everyone else following suit.

Five minutes later the train slowed to a stop. Students filed into the corridor, heading to the door to exit the train. As the group moved towards the door, Remus turned to face them.

"I will see you all in the Great Hall. I'm sure you all can't wait to see your other friends and get away from this old werewolf." He chuckled at the indignant looks on their faces.

"Professor, you know that's not true! We love having you around and you know it." Hermione flushed a bit at having said that out loud. But, thankfully, no one else noticed. Instead, the rest of the group nodded in agreement to her statement.

"Yeah, like Hermione said, we love having you around. You're not just any professor," piped up Ron. Remus thanked the four teens for their kind words.

"Yes, well, I have to meet up with the teachers, anyhow. I'll see you all later." He shook their hands and hurried off toward the castle. Hermione watched the receding back of the werewolf, feeling a little put out that he didn't walk with them. Ginny noticed her friend's reaction and smiled inwardly. She knew Hermione had feelings for the man, even if the witch refused to admit it.

"Hermione, come on. There's an empty carriage over here." Ginny grabbed her distracted friend by the elbow and dragged her off towards the carriage she had indicated. Hermione blushed again, having a feeling that Ginny had noticed how she reacted to Remus' departure. Thankfully, her friend said nothing, but Hermione knew that she would probably wait until the two girls were alone before badgering her. Hermione sighed and settled into her seat.

Just as they had all settled in for the ride to Hogwarts, there was a soft knock on the carriage door. Peering through the door was a tall, skinny boy. His hair was a dark brown, but wasn't untidy. It was actually very nicely combed. It was Neville Longbottom. Behind Neville was Luna, an average-sized blond with large, protuberant blue eyes.

"Hey, do you mind if we join you? The only other carriage left had Malfoy and his lot." Harry knew that Malfoy tortured Neville more than anyone else because of what happened to Neville's parents. He beckoned the two into the carriage so as not to make them sit with the cheeky Slytherin git.

Hermione noticed Neville holding Luna's hand as they entered the carriage. She smiled at the couple, assuming that Neville had finally asked the young witch out. Everyone knew that Neville had been pining after Luna since fourth year, but he was always shy and never asked her out. But this year, Neville seemed a bit more confident.

"Oi, when did you two get together?" Ron stared from Neville to Luna and back again. He was shocked. He had always thought that Luna liked him. Everyone else shook their heads, knowing Ron had obviously been oblivious to Neville's feelings for the blond. Neville reddened a little before answering.

"Well, over the summer, Luna sent me an owl and invited me over her beach house for a week with her and her parents. While we were there, she confessed that she liked me and then I told her how I felt. After that, we've been together all the time." Neville smiled at Luna, who laughed at Ron, who was frowning slightly.

"Oh, well that's nice." Ron tried to fake a smile, even though he felt a little sad at finding out that Luna had never liked him as more than a friend. Thinking that someone had liked him had given him a confidence boost, even when he was dating Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's reaction. "Ron, did you even LIKE Luna? I mean, seriously, you cheated on me with Harry. I don't think it would have made much of a difference if she HAD liked you." Ron and Harry blushed profusely at Hermione's statement.

"Oh, so that's why Harry always turned down any girl that approached him. But, Ron, why did you date Hermione if you were gay?" Luna watched as Ron's ears turned a bright red, a sign of his extreme discomfort. In an attempt to save Ron from this uncomfortable question, Hermione pointed out the window.

"Looks like we're here! Come on, guys, let's hurry up and get to the Great Hall." Hermione stood up and walked out of the carriage. Shrugging, the rest of the group followed her.

As the students of Hogwarts bustled into the Entrance Hall, a nasty poltergeist floated above them, pelting them with stink pellets. It was Peeves. People started running and covering their heads with their arms while Professor McGonagall ran into the room, screaming at Peeves.

"PEEVES! That's enough! Can't you behave at least once? If you don't knock it off, I'll call the Bloody Baron!" As soon as he heard the name of the Bloody Baron, Peeves stopped mid-throw. He turned to face McGonagall and bowed.

"So sorry, Professor. I will leave the ickle students alone. Please don't tell the Bloody Baron." McGonagall smirked and waved him away. She nodded at the students and made her way to meet the first years.

"You know, in all our years at Hogwarts, we have never found out why Peeves fears the Bloody Baron so much. I wonder what's wrong with him?" The whole way to the Great Hall, the four students debated what the Bloody Baron could possibly have over Peeves that made him feared so much.

All during dinner, Ginny was watching Hermione and noticed that the witch was passing furtive glances towards the Head Table. She wondered if Hermione was hoping to catch a certain werewolf's eye. She smirked inwardly and returned to her dinner.

After dinner, Dumbledore made his usual announcements about the Forbidden Forrest and Filch's rules and regulations. Then he dismissed the students to their common rooms. The sound of benches scraping the stone floor rang through the hall as the students stood and stretched.

"Well, I need to get something from the library. I'll see you all back in the common room." Hermione waved goodbye to her friends and hurried off before Ron and Harry could pester her about her unnatural study habits. She really only wanted to go take a walk on the grounds for a bit, but was afraid they'd want to come if she had said so. She just wanted to be alone for a little while, to think about things.

No one could have guessed who would follow her onto the school grounds, watching her every move. The tall man stood concealed behind bushes and watched from afar, as the young witch strolled over to the nearest tree and sat beneath it. There, she pulled out a book and read by the light of the moon.

Hermione stopped reading as she heard something behind her. As she looked up, her heart nearly stopped in fear.

"Professor Snape?"


End file.
